Security
by happyfacerajan
Summary: Akane is posted as the night-shift security guard watching the Enforcers. What does she see?
1. Always Watching

**Got lots of requests for more Kougami and Akane Fics, so here's another! This one's going to be in chapters and this first one is a little short. Anyway, I hope you enjoy where this is going!**

* * *

Kougami's POV

I was always being watched. Whether I was awake or sleeping apparently didn't matter to the cameras. I never really felt self-conscious about it. I didn't care. Stare at me all they like, I'm not going to do anything entertaining. But when I found out the Akane was taking the security night sift in place of a guard on maternity leave, I became nervous. She would be watching me the whole time. She would be aware of everything I did. She would see every little thing I did... She would see all my flaws.

Akane's POV

I checked my watch. _Almost time for me to make my way to the security monitors. _I shut down my computer and got up.

"FIve minutes until you guys can leave." I said. Kagami stretched back in his seat.

"Can I just leave nooooooow? We're not even doing anything..." I looked over at everyone else's computer screens, and it was true. No one was working, and there was no work to be done.

"I guess I can let you leave a bit earlier." I sighed. Kagami jumped up and ran out of the door, followed by Yayoi.

"Okay, guess I'll see you tomorrow. Actually, you'll be seeing us tonight, but I can't say the same for us." Masaoka chuckled and exited the room. _That's right, I'll be watching the Enforcers tonight. _I frowned slightly. _Wouldn't it feel horrible to have someone you barely know looking and assessing you as you slept? _I went to turn the light off in the office when I remembered Kougami.

"Kougami, are you going to-" I turned to his section, and there was no one there. _He must have left already... _I flipped the light off and exited the office.

I sat down in the empty chair in front of the huge monitors depicting each Enforcer's room. I slung my bag over the back on the chair and leaned back. _It's going to be a long night..._ I saw Kagami enter his bedroom, and he jutted out his chin towards the camera, and I smiled slightly knowing it was directed at me. He headed towards the bathroom, and I placed a line of post-its over the area. _Might as well give them a tiny bit of privacy... They're people too. _In another screen, Masaoka came into the camera's sight. He waved before throwing his jacket onto a chair and sinking down onto his bed. Yayoi came next, and she didn't even acknowledge that I was watching her, or that a camera was in her room. _Of coarse they're acting normal, being watched under a camera wouldn't change your personality! _I watched as they did their normal routine, and I waited for Kougami to enter his room. The time was passing, and he still didn't come into his room. I took out a sandwich from my bag and began to eat it, not letting my eyes off of anyone's room screens. _Where is he? _I caught myself. _Why do I care where he is? _I reassured myself that it was only because he was one of my Enforcers. But was that really true? _I want to see his face...Why?_


	2. What She Saw

Kougami's POV

The other security guards didn't care, I knew it. They probably didn't even alert their superiors about it. They probably were interested for a minute or two, then they would shrug their shoulders and forget about it until they were on the night-shift again. I knew it wouldn't be that way with Akane. She was too caring towards us, towards me. If she were to see, she would surely tell someone, to ask them how long it had been happening. I couldn't have that happening. But then again, she might just give me privacy, she may just be like all the others. I highly doubted it, but I had no choice but to enter my apartment and behave like all the other Enforcers. Climb into bed and fall asleep. If I stayed awake, the other guards might be suspicious. I couldn't have that either. _I have to just...See what happens. _I walked into my bedroom, and a large camera was positioned in the corner, like always. I avoided direct contact with it and without stripping, went straight under the sheet of my bed. I was going to have to change later in the night anyway, so why change now? I was suddenly reminded again that Akane was watching me, and I turned away from were the camera was and faced the wall. Masaoka had forced me to down a sleeping pill, and I could feel my eye lids dropping. I lay still, and silently waited for the sound of my own screaming to wake me.

Akane's POV

It was evident he was ignoring me. He was refusing to even look in the direction of the camera, and he turned away from the wall when he realized he was facing it. _Why is he ignoring me? And why do I care? _After a while, his breathing became heavy, and his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. I checked my watch. _Only 11:00. Four more hours. _I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I refused to let my fatigue get the best of me, and I pinched myself every time I felt myself begin to fade to sleep. I entertained myself with playing Solitaire on my phone, and before long it was 12:30. I stretched and paced in front of the monitors to get my blood flowing. Suddenly, I heard a male's scream tear through the silence of the security room. I quickly crouched down and hid myself, my hand resting on my Dominator. Another scream rang out, the same as the one before it. _What's going on? _I stood up cautiously, and walked back to the monitors. All of the Enforcer's screens were still, except for one. Kougami was thrashing and flailing, his eyes closed and his hands clenched. Suddenly, he gasped for air and sat up, sweat dripping from his brow. His shirt was sticking to him and his hair was plastered to his forehead. He bunched up his sheets and through them off the bed and headed to the bathroom. _Nightmares? Those seemed serious... Maybe I should tell someone? _But who would I tell? I was close to the highest in charge, and it seemed like I was the only one who cared for the Enforcers at all. I continued to watch the screen until he exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his torso. His hair was dripping, and steam radiated off his body. He ran a hand through his hair, making in spike up in odd directions. Unintentionally, I scanned his body with my eyes. He had a toned chest, as if someone had used a chisel to carve away any un-needed materials. He had six packs and I almost reached out my hand to touch them, to feel them ripple and move under my hands. _What am I thinking?! _I blushed deeply, and looked away from the screen until my cheeks calmed down. When I looked back, he had a new sheet on the bed, and his back was facing me again. _Should I ask him about it tomorrow? _I immediately rejected the idea, knowing he would be angry if I did that. He doesn't like it when I worry about him, so if I asked him if he was okay, he would definitely be mad.

"Miss, you can leave now." A new guard came to replace me at three, and I happily collected my things and headed for the door. _I'm going to be here again tonight, so I'll see how he's doing then. _


	3. Are You Okay?

Kougami's POV

When I woke up again, it was because of my alarm. I slapped it, but it refused to turn off. After a minute of constant ringing, I got up and threw the alarm against the wall, where it broke into several pieces. _Did she see last night? _I slammed my head agains the wall. _Why do I care what she sees anyway? _I went to the bathroom and stood under the running cold water. _Hopefully things will be better tonight... _I dressed as usual, and left my room as quickly as possible. At the office room, Akane was already there.

"Good morning Kougami." She said. I nodded to her. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her back was slumped over. She yawned loudly and stretched. I went to my section of the office, and turned on my computer.

"How late was it? The security" I ask. She yawns before replying.

"Well, it was late, but I- Um- fell asleep around midnight." She said. I nodded and didn't continue the conversation. _So she was asleep when... Okay. That's good. _I relaxed a bit, and began the work I was assigned.

Akane's POV

I lied. I told him that I fell asleep. I wanted to bang my head on the desk. I hated lying to people. It left a bad taste in my mouth, and I would feel bad the rest of the day, I knew it. I saw his shoulders drop down a little, and realized my prediction was right. _So these nightmare's are a normal occurrence. I wonder what is bothering him? _Masaoka and Yayoi entered the room, and the day went on without disturbance.

The security room was empty of anyone except for myself. I walked to the monitors, and set myself up the same as I had before. Hours passed, and all of the Enforcers were asleep. _It's 12:15. I wonder if it will happen again tonight... _I had lowered the volume on the monitor a bit, so that I didn't scare myself like I did before. My foot fell asleep, so I stood up and paced. A sudden scream pierced the air, and I looked at the monitor. Sure enough, Kougami was screaming and clawing at something only he could see. I left the security room and ran down the hall towards the Enforcers dorms.

The walls were sound proof, so even standing right in front of Kougami's door, I still couldn't hear what was going on inside. I put my hand up to knock, but I knew now was not the time for being polite. I pulled out my keys to the Enforcers' rooms, and regretted what I was about to do. _I had hoped never to use these... _I found Kougami's and inserted it into the lock. The doorknob clicked, and the door opened inwards. I closed the door behind me, and I heard the shower running. _What am I going to say when he gets out of the shower? _A sudden picture of him the night before flashed across my mind, and I blushed. _Now's not the time for that! Just ask him if he's okay, and what his dreams are about! _I didn't want to scare him, but I knew it was going to happen no matter how I approached him. I sat down on the corner of his bed, and waited. I heard the tap turn off, and I quickly prepared myself. He opened the door to the bathroom, and I stood up. He was still in just a towel, and I blushed. I hoped that the darkness of the room was enough to cover it up.

"S-Shinya Kougami, I know you probably don't want to tell me, but a-are you o-okay?" Kougami stayed in the doorway of the bathroom, just staring at me. I gulped nervously, but stood my ground. Suddenly, his usually cold grey eyes changed, and were full of sadness, and just looking at them brought tears to my eyes.

"You're and Inspector, you don't need to care for your Enforcers." He said. I felt anger rush through me, and before I knew it I was bursting with rage.

"That's what you always say! You always say that your mine. Your mine to control, mine to use. Do you ever think about yourself?! Do you ever think that you are your own self? That, maybe, you own yourself?! That if you chose to, you could have a semi-enjoyable life, even if it's in this place?! You need to learn to be yourself! I don't care what your other Inspectors told you. I'm your Inspector now, so i order you to find yourself, and do what you want to do for a change!" I was panting. I had never been so angry before. I didn't even know I was angry at him until this moment. I wished the floor would swallow me up, along with the words I had just said. His eyes turned hard again, and he spoke so softly I could barely hear him.

"Do what I want, huh?" He said. I was about to nod when suddenly, I felt his arm gripping my wrist, pushing me against the wall.

"Do what I want? I'll show you what happens when I do what I want." He violently pushed his lips against mine, and I froze. _What is going on? I was so mad at him, but now he's...Kissing me? _His lips were warm, and his body felt welcoming as it was pressed against me. I closed my eyes, and gave in. I kissed him back, and his grip on my hand loosened, and I tangled in his hair. He pulled back for a second, and I almost whined. I pulled him back, kissing him with as much force as he was using before. _What am I doing? _The logical part of my mind wanted to stop, but my instinct ruled over it. _You're kissing the man who you love. _I sank deeper into the kiss, lowering my hands from his hair and moving onto his chest. I traced the muscles on his stomach and chest, and racked my fingers across his back. He pulled back, and stared into my eyes with his steel grey one's.

"You realize someone's probably watching us right now, right?" He said. I blushed, and he chuckled.

"It's going to be quite awkward tomorrow because of you." He said.

"I don't care, it was worth it." He laughed, and I hugged him. He wrapped his strong arms around me, and I felt the most comfortable than I had in a long time.

"Should we tell people tomorrow?" I could feel his warm breath on the top of my head.

"Tell them what? We can't really date." I said.

"We could tell them that we made-out and that we are into each other." He said. I knew there was no way around it, so I nodded and looked up at him.

"I guess we have to." I said.

I reluctantly left his arms and left, making my way back to my apartment. _Oh god, tomorrow's going to be horrible!_


End file.
